Yours and Mine
by Mirror and Darkling
Summary: Sometimes songs are just meant to tell a story. AkuRoku.


Yours and Mine

**Author's Note: **Eh…I love Ashes to Ashes? Check out the AkuRoku album on livejournal, okay people? It's by immoral. It's amazing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs used.

**Warnings: **Akuroku! The pairing that stole my heart. Run away non-fangirls (or boys…). Run away.

xxx

**Nobody**

Yes, they were Nobodies. He'd heard it all before; they didn't have hearts so things like feelings and emotions weren't possible. The Superior would mention it every meeting (before launching into another rant about Kingdom Hearts, to which only Saix listened to), and gods know Roxas had said it a million times. He was very bitter, Roxas, so much so that sometimes Axel just wanted to shake him.

It was only after a rather…explosive battle that Roxas toned it down a bit. Axel had managed to cut the boy down, and while the boy was picking himself up, the red-head had yelled, "The heart pumps blood, doesn't it?"

He didn't believe it any more than Roxas did, but seeing the look on the blonde's face when he lifted a blood-stained hand made him feel a little better.

After that, wherever Axel went, Roxas went too. Axel didn't mind, not really.

You see, Axel enjoyed Roxas' company. Whenever the Key of Destiny returned from a mission, Axel would do everything just to get Roxas to sit down and talk.

Axel was sure Roxas enjoyed his company as well, though it was hard to tell. Roxas was rough: stubborn, a fighter with a harsh (or sarcastic…depends on who XIII was talking to) attitude. Despite this, Roxas also had innocence about him. He was young: he liked to watch sunsets and eat ice-cream.

Axel was very fond of both sides of his Roxie.

Because when he was with Roxas, he felt different. Whole, perhaps you can say. Complete.

When Axel was with Roxas, he was Axel. Not VIII, not Flurry of Dancing Flames. Just Axel.

_I'm nobody without you, buddy._

xxx

**It Doesn't Matter**

When Roxas left, Axel was sure a part of him left with the blonde.

The idea made him groan. It sounded like one of those chick-flicks: boy meet girl, girl falls in love, boy leaves, girl becomes depressed, boy returns and blahblahblahtrueloveblah.

Thing was…when Roxas left, he left for good. There was the possibility that he'd be killed if he ever returned. (And besides, Axel certainly wasn't a teenage girl, and it couldn't be considered true love when _they didn't have hearts_…)

Axel was certain about one thing: Roxas wasn't planning on coming back. It didn't matter that he was betraying the Organization, leaving Axel—none of it did. (Or perhaps it did. Maybe Roxas was silently asking Axel to plead with him, beg him to stay. Axel doesn't beg, however…) Roxas wanted answers.

And he was going to get them.

He'd been kept in the dark for far too long. Locked in a cage, unable to question his origins, his memories of his Somebody. Now that he was free, Axel didn't know where he was going.

Axel did know he had a very bad feeling about it. But he supposed it didn't matter. Roxas was gone and whatever happened, Axel hoped the roads they were traveling on crossed paths again.

_If you've made up your mind to go, I won't beg you to stay._

xxx

**Shadowman**

After the dreams started, Roxas could tell that things were not fine. Not fine at all.

It all started with the dreams, then the men in black arrived, and then it all went down the friggin hill.

He hadn't remembered Axel, of course. DiZ made sure of that. Roxas had found it downright frightening to see the tall red-head, and he tried to ignore the look of pain that had crossed that face before those green eyes narrowed in anger. How was this his fault, anyway?

Roxas was _confused_. He dreamed of somebody that wasn't him, but it was him (how strange…) and this red-head made his heart ache (what heart?) and his brain struggled to remember his forgotten memories (but he remembered everything perfectly fine!).

Watching the sunset was no longer enjoyable as he felt that somebody should be watching it with him (weren't Pence, Olette and Hayner there? He'd argued…).

And then there was Namine and her talk about things Roxas had long forgotten but desperately wanted to remember. Then remembering, but not really remembering.

In the end, the red-head had disappeared, and Roxas wished he had taken him with him.

_If you're coming down to rescue me, now would be perfect._

xxx

**Breathe Into Me**

When Roxas discovered the truth, he left, refusing to listen to Axel when he said he would be destroyed. Roxas knew that, but he didn't care.

In the end, he didn't get any answers. Not really. Sora was his Somebody. Roxas wasn't meant to exist—Sora was. He disappeared. He would survive (could you call it that, though, if he couldn't breathe?) within Sora.

When Roxas was put into Twilight Town, he'd forgotten the Organization, his old life…Axel. When he merged with Sora, he remembered. Slowly…but he remembered. With each new face, he remembered the missions, the people, the feeling. (They didn't have hearts—they don't have feelings!)

When Sora and Axel battled the Dusks, Roxas was there, hovering on the edge of Sora's mind. He desperately wished he could have his own body to control. Perhaps then, if he was there (alive, existing; not just a spirit, a thought…) things would have been different. He could have _fought_.

Roxas could feel it, though, despite the fact that he really wasn't there. Axel's power, his very life, caressed Sora's skin, and through him…Roxas.

In the end, Roxas went deeper into Sora's mind, wishing Axel hadn't been such an idiot but loving him all the same.

_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away._

xxx

**Shot**

Axel did not love Sora. He liked him well enough, sure. Sora was just a bit to hyper and happy and, well…not Roxas. They looked a like, Axel would give you that. If Axel stared at him long enough, he could have sworn he saw Roxas looking back at him. It was the eyes: the same blue. The color of the sky. Sora's were open, where Roxas' has been hard as stone, but _they were the same._

But it was not Roxas, and that hurt.

As they battled the Dusks, it was Roxas who was fighting beside him. Or at least…it felt that way. When he looked, it was Sora. They had similar fighting styles, though that wasn't a surprise. Roxas was Sora and Sora was Roxas. (When Axel moved like this—Sora moved like that.)

As they battled Dusks, Axel decided he was going to protect them. They were young (_Sora_, he told himself. _Sora_ was young. _Sora_ deserved to live…).

He sacrificed himself because he wanted to protect Sora, because Sora reminded him of Roxas, and Roxas was the one that made him feel like he had a heart (If that wasn't love, Axel was going to be very, _very_ mad…).

He was an idiot, but he was sure Roxas loved him anyway.

_I won't let them touch you, I love you._

xxx

**I Will Remember You**

Axel remembered, Roxas forgot: that's how it was. So it was only natural when they got their second chance that Axel remembered and…Roxas didn't. Axel knew for as long as he could remember. As a baby, his mother had told him, the sound of a beating heart comforted him no matter what had caused him to be upset.

He met Roxas when he was a freshman in college. Roxas was seventeen and still in High School, though threatening to drop out, completely clueless about Heartless and Nobodies. His new enemy was homework and tests.

When they finally got together (after many failed attempts on the red-head's part and many, many insults on the blonde's) it was like everything had fallen into place.

Everything, it seemed, except for Roxas' memories.

He convinced the blonde to stay in school: he graduated nearly top of his class. He helped him buy his first car: a very beat up looking van that looked like it belonged in the junk yard, but Roxas loved it, much to Axel's carnage…

Axel tried to ignore the fact that he knew and Roxas didn't, and he got on with his life. He dated Roxas for nearly a year before he let the question slip.

It had been at dinner one night. "Do you remember?" He hadn't bothered to explain.

Roxas had paused with his slice of pizza half way to his mouth, silent for what seemed like forever, before he'd finally smirked.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Axel wasn't sure if that was a yes or not, but either way…he didn't suppose it mattered. They'd gotten their second chance, hadn't they?

_Remember the good times that we had._

xxx

**Author's Note:**

_Nobody by Five for Fighting_

_It Doesn't Matter by Alison Krauss and Union Station_

_Shadowman by K's Choice_

_Breathe Into Me by Red_

_Shot by The Rasmus_

_I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan_

Review?


End file.
